


100 Kinks - Stinerva - Femdom

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [45]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 45 for the 100 Kinks ChallengePairing: StinervaKink: Femdom
Relationships: Sting Eucliffe/Minerva Orland
Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295813
Kudos: 7





	100 Kinks - Stinerva - Femdom

**Author's Note:**

> Stinerva - Femdom  
> requested by a ff.net user  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (even though I'm a slow ass)

“On your knees.” She would be lying if she claimed that she wasn’t utterly enjoying this and Sting would be lying if he stated that he wasn’t a sucker for this subtly devilish smile of hers. Perhaps it was this weakness he had for her that made it easier for him to do as he was being told, or perhaps it was the natural aura of dominance Minerva always had around her. But whatever it was he was enjoying it as much as she was and so he found himself dropping to his knees in front of the couch she was sitting on, his cock twitching and shuddering with excitement.

“Yes, Milady.” It was a title the saber woman received outside of this little private game of theirs as well and the light dragon slayer found himself smirking slightly when he spotted the desire in her intense eyes and how she watched his every movement. He wouldn’t just kneel for everyone but for _her_ he would do it every damn day. 

“Now make yourself useful.” Her smirk was back and her hand reached for his head so she could push him towards her slightly spread legs and bare skin a bit more, the unspoken words ‘please me, Sting’ hanging in the air heavily. It wasn’t just a game of dominance and submission, it was way more than that. It was trust provided by the sincere love that had surprisingly come to grow between the two Sabertooth mages and Minerva heaved a sigh as soon as Sting leaned in entirely and began to work his lips and sinful tongue on her pussy. 

Her fingers went to tread through his blond hair, grip on them tightening when he sucked on occasion. Sting loved her smell, loved her reactions and soon he just couldn’t get enough from the slight squirming of her hips, the stirring of her legs and tiny moans. 

Carefully he spread her lips apart and slid one finger inside, watching how her eyes narrowed, and as he began to thrust it in and out slowly he began to poke and caress her clit with his tongue again until the shaking of her body got so intense that she had to interrupt him not wanting to come so soon, gazing down at him with a gaze clouded with heat.


End file.
